DS9 Season 7 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 7. A * Cecily Adams as ** Ishka ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Jason Leland Adams as Benyan * Marc Alaimo as ** Dukat ** "Anjohl Tennan" * Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as ** Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) ** Cardassian civilian (uncredited) * Kevin Scott Allen as Jem'Hadar soldier * Peter C. Antoniou as Klingon helmsman * Vaughn Armstrong as Seskal * Kate Asner as Bandee * Rene Auberjonois as Odo B * Michael Bailous as Bajoran deputy (uncredited) * Joey Banks as Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Adrienne Barbeau as Kimara Cretak * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Scott Barry as ** Klingon adjutant (uncredited) ** Chu'vok (uncredited) * Brett Bartlett as Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Ira Steven Behr as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Hans Beimler as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * John Eric Bentley as Klingon officer * Casey Biggs as ** Damar ** Wykoff ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Kenneth Blanck as a Romulan senator (uncredited) * J. Paul Boehmer as Vornar * Ivy Borg as a Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * LeRoy D. Brazile as Lonar * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Paige Brooks as a casino patron (uncredited) * Skip Bucolla as Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Rico Bueno as a ''Bellerophon'' ops officer (uncredited) * Scott Burkholder as Hilliard * Bobby Burns (uncredited; ) C * Uriah Carr as a Human civilian (uncredited) * Jacqueline Case as Dancer * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Art Chudabala as Hector Ilario * Megan Cole as Kimara Cretak * Stuart Coleman as a casino patron (uncredited) * John Colicos as Kor * George Colucci (uncredited; ) * Jeffrey Combs as ** Brunt ** Brunt (mirror) ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) ** Weyoun 5 ** Weyoun 6 ** Weyoun 7 ** Weyoun 8 * Amy Kate Connolly as ** DS9 command division crewman (uncredited) ** Holosuite guest (uncredited) * Kelly Cooper as Dancer * Raymond Cruz as Vargas D *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax *Cathy DeBuono as **M'Pella (uncredited, except "The Dogs of War") **Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Brian Demonbreun as a Human science division officer (uncredited) *Kathleen Demor as a Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *Brandon De Wilde as Joey Starrett (uncredited) *Michael Dorn as Worf *Judi Durand as Cardassian computer voice E * René Echevarria as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Paul S. Eckstein as Jem'Hadar guard * Aron Eisenberg as ** Nog ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Greg Ellis as Ekoor F * Maureen Flannigan as Mika * John Fleck as Koval * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Miriam Flynn as the Bajoran midwife * Holiday Freeman as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Colby French as Weldon G * Tami-Adrian George as Kesha * Lisa M. Getto as restaurant patron (uncredited) * Joel Goodness as Bajoran deputy * W. Gordon as restaurant patron (uncredited) * Cynthia Graham as Wheeler * Max Grodénchik as ** Rom ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) H * Bill Hackett as a Romulan senator (uncredited) *Christopher Halsted as Jem'Hadar First *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *J.G. Hertzler as **Martok **Laas (credited as Garman Hertzler) **Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Annette Helde as Nadia Larkin * Brian Hite (uncredited; ) * Leslie Hoffman as a Casino patron (uncredited) * Tom Holleron as Section 31 operative * Michelle Horn as Saghi * Luther Hughes as Vic's Lounge bass player (uncredited) J * Randy James as * Barry Jenner as William Ross * Salome Jens as Female Changeling * Joey as Evora DS9 visitor (uncredited) * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates * Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca * Michelle Johnston as Dancer K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as (uncredited) * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Wade Kelley as ** Alien with facial tendrils (uncredited) ** Alien with head tentacles (uncredited) ** Alien with vertical arbor (uncredited) * Patrick Kilpatrick as L * Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko * Alan Ladd as Shane (uncredited) * Clayton Landey as Fuchida * Hal Landon, Jr. as Neral * Marc Lawrence as Carl Zeemo * David B. Levinson as ** Broik ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Blake Lindsley as Synon * Lori Lively as Siana * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko M *Dennis Madalone as ** Klingon officer ** Klingon officer (uncredited) ** Romulan guard 1 (uncredited) * Dan Magee as ** Operations lieutenant (uncredited) ** Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Christopher J. Marcinko as Bajoran deputy (uncredited) * Johnny Martin as (uncredited) * Chase Masterson as ** Leeta ** Leeta (mirror) * Chip Mayer as * Julianna McCarthy as Mila * Leigh J. McCloskey as Joran Dax * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Robert Miano as Frankie Eyes * Sammy Micco as Croupier * Lawrence Monoson as Hovath (archive footage, uncredited) * Johnny Moran as Bajoran Assassin * Tom Morga as ** Asylum orderly (uncredited) ** Jem'Hadar (uncredited) * Ronald D. Moore as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Bill Mumy as * Virginia Murphy as Klingon adjutant 001 (uncredited) N * Lee Nickerson as a Romulan senator (uncredited) O * Max Omega as Pran (uncredited) * Robert O'Reilly as ** Countman #2 (credited as Bobby Reilly) ** Gowron * Louis Ortiz as a Human conference guest (uncredited) * James Otis as Solbor P * Jack Palance as Jack Wilson (uncredited) * John Paragon as Thadial Bokar * Norman Parker as Fala * Cyndi Pass as * Bonnie Perkinson as a Romulan senator (uncredited) * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko * Ray Peterson as a Romulan senator (uncredited) * Michael Phipps as a Romulan senator (uncredited) * Mark Piatelli as * Denney Pierce as a Human Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Stephen Pisani as a green alien (uncredited) R * Marty Rackham as Chu'lak * Kevin Rahm as Norvo Tigan * Tim Ransom as * Joe Reynolds as Hickam * Andrea Robinson as Nina (credited as "Blonde") * Andrew J. Robinson as ** Elim Garak ** Elim Garak (mirror) * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * Laurence Rosenthal as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) * Michelle Rudy as Dancer S * William Sadler as Luther Sloan * Mikael Salazar as Janel Tigan * Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas * Cuauhtemoc Sanchez as a Bajoran crewman * Jacqueline Schultz as Jessica Sloan * Chuck Shanks as ** Bajoran ops officer (uncredited) ** Human operations division officer (uncredited) * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Kelly Sheerin as a Dancer * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Lou Simon as Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Todd Slayton as Gor (uncredited) * Marlene Sosebee as a Klingon flag officer (uncredited) * James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Susie Stillwell as a Klingon (uncredited) * Mike Starr as Tony Cicci * Kitty Swink as Luaran T * Leigh Taylor-Young as Yanas Tigan * Chester E. Tripp III as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) V * Terry Van Zandt as Romulan Tal Shiar guard (uncredited) * John Vickery as Rusot * Neil Vipond as Darok * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys W * Gregory Wagrowski as * James Wellington as Al * Brian J. Williams as ** Brian J. Williams as Human Starfleet officer ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) Y * Stephen Yoakam as Velal * Nancy Youngblut as Kolana Category:Production lists DS9 Season 7 Season 7 nl:DS9 Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices